


Belated true love

by B_2333ucky



Category: Love between brothers（you know）
Genre: M/M, 王者荣耀/Honor of kings/King of glory/嬴政/白起/徐福/政起/嬴白
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 19:18:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18971413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_2333ucky/pseuds/B_2333ucky
Summary: The first person（嬴政）





	Belated true love

饭后，你扛着浑身发软的白将军回到房间，使人催情的药起效了，你满意的笑了笑  
房间到了，你将白起抱上了床，柔软的被褥加上这迷幻的药效，平日里沉闷的白将军此刻竟毫无自觉地舒展着身体发出诱人的低吟  
你微微怔了怔，没想到在这深蓝色盔甲的覆盖下藏着这一副淫荡的身子，这个平日里只会驼着背扛着巨大的兵器卑微地守护在你的宫殿外，让他做什么都毫无怨言的怪物，此刻卸下了所有负担，展现自己放荡的本性来  
你的眼神暗了下来，白起虽然被改造成了兵器，但坚硬的盔甲之下仍是血肉之躯，进食和排泄是必不可少的，因此徐福给他设计盔甲时在嘴唇和下体各留了一片可移动的甲片，以便生理之需  
你一把将白起下体那碍人的甲片拆了下来，无数次在梦里幻想的性器展露在你的眼前，你的呼吸加速，和想象中的一样，未经人事的性器显得尤为可人下药梗，不喜避雷  
饭后，你扛着浑身发软的白将军回到房间，使人催情的药起效了，你满意的笑了笑  
房间到了，你将白起抱上了床，柔软的被褥加上这迷幻的药效，平日里沉闷的白将军此刻竟毫无自觉地舒展着身体发出诱人的低吟  
你微微怔了怔，没想到在这深蓝色盔甲的覆盖下藏着这一副淫荡的身子，这个平日里只会驼着背扛着巨大的兵器卑微地守护在你的宫殿外，让他做什么都毫无怨言的怪物，此刻卸下了所有负担，展现自己放荡的本性来  
你的眼神暗了下来，白起虽然被改造成了兵器，但坚硬的盔甲之下仍是血肉之躯，进食和排泄是必不可少的，因此徐福给他设计盔甲时在嘴唇和下体各留了一片可移动的甲片，以便生理之需  
你一把将白起下体那碍人的甲片拆了下来，无数次在梦里幻想的性器展露在你的眼前，你的呼吸加速，和想象中的一样，未经人事的性器显得尤为可人，浓密的毛丛中隐藏着白晰的柱身，圆润粉嫩的头部，两颗小水球似的囊袋垂在阴茎下方，浓密的毛丛中隐藏着白晰的柱身，圆润粉嫩的头部，两颗小水球似的囊袋垂在阴茎下方十分的可爱  
你托着小巧的囊袋，一口含住了白起的阴茎，牙齿轻轻摩擦着那圈敏感的沟，舌头则不安分地细细舔舐着头部的小孔直至它吐出透明的清液，“嗯……”白起得了趣，开始呻吟出声，那不同于女性，略显低沉的声音刺激着你的神经，你感到嘴里的性器开始肿胀变大，于是开始加速用力地套弄起来，为小肉棒渡上了一层潋滟水光，根部黑色的阴毛被口水濡湿，紧贴在白晰的性器上，显得情色异常，粉嫩的头部肿变成了情欲的深红色，未经人事的白将军哪里受得了这个，不一会便在你嘴里泄了精…  
你将微腥的白浊吐在手掌心，尽数抹在白起那紧闭着的嫩穴口，轻轻插入一个指节缓缓的按摩着，从未被使用过的嫩穴紧致干涩，你害怕伤着身下的人儿，不断的弯曲伸缩手指按摩着内壁的褶皱  
你从入口处往里一圈圈的挤压按摩，希望这嫩穴能快些适应，嫩穴的淫荡程度没让你失望，不一会透明的肠液便分泌n出来，你加入了第二根手指…第三根，嫩穴内的褶皱已被抚平，内壁已湿的能滴出水，你勾起薄唇，想看看着嫩穴的内部结构，用三根手指撑开嫩穴观察它里面的姿色，嫩红的肠肉蠕动着包裹你的手指，被扩张好了的穴口水光潋滟惹人犯罪  
你再也忍不住了，将自己傲人的尺寸深深插入这迷人的小穴，“呼…好疼”白起的呻吟开始变得破碎痛苦，他的身体微微颤抖着，手无意识地缠上你的脖颈，冰凉的铠甲接触到你的皮肤，使你瞬间清醒不少，你心疼不已，纵然刚刚已做了充分的扩张准备，才开苞的嫩穴一下子吃进大肉棒还是不太顺畅，你让自己的阴茎在穴里停留了一会儿，待穴肉微微适应，便开始摆动腰腹小幅度的抽插，完全适应了的穴肉柔软的包裹着你的粗大，仿佛有许多张淫荡的小嘴吮吸着你的龟头，害的你差点缴械投降，“妈的骚货！”你的眼睛越发的赤红，一把将白起翻了个身，抱着他覆盖着盔甲仍显纤细的腰肢，抽出满是水光的性器，又深深地肏了进去，不知是头部触碰到了哪里，白起的身体一僵“嗯……阿政…阿政不要”神智不清的白起呻吟声越来越大，小兽似伴着哭泣的嘤咛只会换来你越发剧烈的挺动  
阿政…身下的人多久没这样叫过自己了……在大开大合的操弄中，你感受到性爱的愉悦，思绪却回到了你和白起第一次见面的那一天

那天徐福神神秘秘的带你进了他实验室，屋子的中央有一个大水池，里面装满了散发着腥味的骇人红色液体，不，还有一个背对着你光着身子的女孩子，女孩墨蓝的长发搭在左侧的肩上，露出白皙消瘦的玉背，那玉背上凸出的蝴蝶骨使你屏住了呼吸，徐福眼里似乎流露出嘲弄的神色，“白起”徐福喊道，那姑娘转过身来，你不禁惊讶的张大了嘴巴，那张毫无血色巴掌大的精致脸蛋竟与自己有七分相像，女孩看到你似乎也很惊讶，但更多的是开心，徐福说这个白起是他最成功的试验品，以后是要来辅佐你的，并让她唤你阿政，你耻笑一声，说自己才不需要一个女人来辅佐  
徐福哈哈大笑，一把将女孩子拽出了血池，平坦的胸部，下身缩着小小的性器…还没你的一半大…原来是个男孩，徐福偷偷告诉你，你们其实是堂兄弟，若不是他的父亲去世，他应该是王位的继承人  
拥有相同的血脉，怪不得你们这么像，你气得快要发疯，自己竟不是天生的王位继承人，而是一个替代品…你摔门而去，留下一脸不解深深望着你的少年  
从那以后，你竟发疯似的想念那个血池中的孱弱少年，经常趁徐福不在偷偷的跑进实验室。“尝尝我这一招！”你一把将少年掀翻在地，少年却很快爬起来，开心于自己又学习了新的内容，你自从知道白起不是女孩之后，每次“看望”他时都以教他武术为幌子欺负他，单纯的白起并不知道，抱着你的腿央求着你再陪他练习一会，你轻蔑地笑着，甩开他的手，假装离开。你从门缝中看到他对着墙角练习那拙劣的招式，虚弱的身体支撑不住，经常练着练着就剧烈的咳嗽起来，你推门而入，告诉他他做的这一切根本就是无用功，少年红着脸，却认认真真告诉你，他读过夫子的书，夫子说：勤能补拙，任何缺陷都能用勤奋的训 练来弥补…“阿政最好了，只有阿政会来陪我，总有一天，我要变成世界上最强壮的人站在阿政的身边，保护阿政！”少年睁着漂亮的大眼睛一本正经的说道，你心里却升起一股无名怒火，不知是气少年做着遥不可及的梦还是气从不心软的自己竟该死的心疼少年…几乎每一次见面，你们的对话都是这样的，单调而沉闷，最后自己还气个半死  
此后很长的一段时间徐福都呆在实验室，你也没有再见过那个少年，直到那一天，芈月和徐福带着你进了那个实验室，池水中的少年不见了，取而代之的是一个浑身包裹着冰蓝色盔甲的怪物，好像要死掉的样子，从出生以来你第一次有了恐惧感，“阿起呢，阿起在哪？”你自己都没发现自己的声音是颤抖着的，“呵呵，就是他，这是我们给陛下带来的礼物，一把只有陛下才能挥动的利刃，有了他，陛下定能扫清六合，一统天下！”  
这时白起也醒了过来，喃喃自语，透过盔甲传出来的声音有一丝诡异沙哑，不像那个瘦弱声音却清亮坚定的少年，“我终于能保护阿政了，曾经的我只能仰望他，现在，在沙场，我可以他冲锋陷阵，在皇宫中，我可以站在他的身旁守护他…”视力还没恢复的白起并不知道你就在他的身旁……你的心剧烈地跳动着，强忍着泪水逃离了实验室  
回到房间，突如其来的无力感使你瘫倒在床上，眼泪夺眶而出  
你恨，恨芈月和徐福的恶毒，更恨无能为力的自己…连阻止一个瘦弱少年变成怪物都不行…  
而对你来说最痛苦的莫过于后悔，后悔自己没有早点认清对白起的感情，你的身份，你所受到的教育告诉你，只有达官贵人家知书达理，琴棋书画样样精通的貌美小姐才有资格赢得你的喜爱，却没想到就是这样一个身体孱弱，什么都不会的少年，深深闯进你的内心，以至于当时的你无法察觉，甚至以为这是一种病态的心理，从而去“厌恶”白起  
也许只有失去，才懂得珍惜吧……  
思绪回到现实，两人交合的地方早已泥泞一片，你已经足足肏了几百下，白起的嗓子也早已喊哑，原本粉嫩的穴口变得淤红，被肏松而失去弹性的媚肉随着肉棒剧烈的抽插翻进翻出，十分情色，这淫靡的交合处与白起覆盖着铠甲的身体形成了如此神奇的对比，你看得眼热，记忆中的少年仿佛与眼前的怪物重合在了一起，恍惚间，你仿佛看到少年白皙的皮肤因为情欲染上了一层淡粉，圆润挺翘的屁股随着你的动作肉波荡漾，小小的性器高高翘着，平坦的胸部挺立着红艳的乳头，深蓝色的发丝随意搭在令你深深着迷的蝴蝶骨上……对了，他还是你的堂哥，你的亲人，本该坐上君主之位坐拥后宫佳丽的他如今却雌伏在你的身下任君采撷……尽管白起是被下了药，如果没下的话，他还是会乖乖的岔开腿任你玩不是吗  
最后一丝顾虑也消失了，你更加卖力的操弄，终于你在一次用力的挺动中低吼着将浓精射进白起柔软湿润的腔道中，与此同时，白起的之前射了很多次的性器也颤抖着吐出稀薄的精液便耷拉下去……  
体力真是不好呢，你这样想着，抱起白将军走进侍女早已备好的浴桶中，清理完，又抱着完全昏睡过去的白将军回到床上沉沉睡去  
第二天，你醒来，发现身边空了一块，往床下一看，白起这个傻瓜正低着头跪在地下，“臣…臣不该出现在陛下的寝宫内”，“哦，那你说说怎么惩罚”你突然想逗逗这个傻的可爱的家伙，“臣…臣…”，“你知道你昨晚把朕伺候的可舒服？”白起被你逗弄的已经说不出话来，你轻笑，将白起拉到床上，让他背对着你，你双手环住他身子，额头搭在他的肩膀上“做我的皇后可好，嗯？”白起动了动，依旧没有讲话，“从今天起，交给你一新任务，每天晚上，到我的寝宫侍寝，若是不听话…”你阴测测地笑了几声“会有惩罚的哦”  
“最近没什么大事，在朕的床上休息休息吧，还有，以后没与旁人就叫我阿政，若叫错了会有惩罚的哦。”  
“是，陛下…阿政”

日子还很长，你们还有很多话可以讲


End file.
